Someone's watching over me, M, complete
by JaceDamian23
Summary: After Peytons mothers death she is all alone. Someone unexpected turns to her for some comfort


Title: Someone's Watching Over me

Author: Angela

Rating: Teen/Mature

Couple: Nathan and Peyton

Disclamior: I do not own any of the OTH charactors and the song belongs to Hillary Duff, its Someones watching over me

Summary: After Peytons mothers death she is all alone. Someone unexpected turns to her for some comfort.

Author Note: This for nathansgirl21, shes a mod on othc invisionfree

Author Note 2: WOW sorry its so short but it was literally 3 pages front and back. I hope you enjoyed it. I don'tknow any pathan fans. I'm a naley girl. So pleasee reply if your reading this. If you read or write fanfictions please join my site. I need more stories and oth fans.

http/s13. for pathan fans: there is NO LOVE in this story. its just about two lonely people. SORRY:(

Peyton's Pov

After Ellie died, I never felt more alone before in my life. Al of the people that I loved the most in the world, were to busy with there problems. My father was out in the sea, apparently my real mother dying was not important enough for him to return home to his grieving daughter. I have no other family, besides for my friends. Brooke had Lucas, and Lucas told me straight out that he was insanely in love with Brooke, and that if we were to stay friends that I had to accept there love for eachother. I don't think I can ever accept it. I love him so much, but I love Brooke more, and shes my best friend, a sister to me. I can't lose either one of them, there too important to me, so I backed off and gave them some space. karen was off on a romantic get away with Keith, so that left her out. And Jake left me, he moved on and he has a new life. One without me. I have to respect that, because I don't want to hurt Jenny. She needs a mother and I know that I can't be her mother, because my heart does not belong to Jake anymore. I don't think that it ever did. And the only other two people I had in my life were having marriage problems, so I didn't even dare to bother Nathan and Haley. So I was literally alone. Thats the way its got to be.

As I walk into the locker room and here all of the cat calls. I think back to the last time I was in here. I was with Nathan back then. The asshole Nathan. Bad Boy of Tree Hill. I was here on a day like this. A sad, depressing day. Whitey cornered me into talking about my problems, and me being the weak girl that I am, I let him. He said that his office is always open for me, so thats why im' here.

"Hot Girl in locker room." Some Jock yelled.

"WOW its a sexey cheerleaders. I'm Tim, did you come for your 'Tim Time?' Tim asked.

"No you idiot. I had enough 'Tim Time' when I was with Nathan. Thank god thats over. No more 'Tim Time'. At his look of confusion I yelled, "I'M PEYTON SAWYER, ex girlfriend of Nathan, one of Haleys best friends."

"Your hot, but not as hot as Haley." Tim Said, looking me up and down.

I glared at the idiot and walked past Lucas, and I was about to pass Nathan as well when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "I"m sorry about Tim, its an idiot." Nate Said, rubbing my back softly.

"It's ok thanks." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"How are you doing Peyt? I heard about Ellie. I'm so sorry. How are you taking it?" He asked, gently.

I look at him and smile sadly, he never cared before when we were together for years, I guess Haley did a good job on him. I whispered, "It's ok, thanks." I didn't say anything else, I didn't have to.

He took his finger and raised my chin and made eye contact with me. "If you ever need me or anything, i'm here for you ok?" I looked into his eyes and new he meant anything. And that scared me. I saw the lust in his eyes and backed away from him slowley and said, "Thankyou. Look I'm actually here to see Whitey, soo..." He nodded and then said he was in his office waiting for me. I had to smile, because the old man new that i'd come to him. I continue walking, feeling The Scott brothers eyes on me. One with lust and the other with guilt.

"Peyton Sawyer, well this isn't s surprise. I new that you'd come, eventually. Have a seat." Whitey Said.

I look him and said, "I actualy only came to quit the cheerleading squad. I"ll have my uniform in next week."

He looks at me, leaning back in his chair and chuckled softly, "I'll give you two weeks off, but I won't let you quit. Because I know deep down that you don't want to. Besides your one of the best on our team. Now tell me the real reason why your drooping in my office. This is about Ellie right?"

I raise my gaze towards his eyes,"How'd you know?" I asked, quietly.

"I read the obituchory (TOTALLY wrong sorry lol), I know she died and that you found her. I also know that you didn't get to know her that well. I'm very sorry for that kiddo, I really am. If you ever need to talk, i'm here for you honey." Whitey Said.

"I thought it was hard losing one mother, now I lost two, and I was so rough on Ellie. So mean to her, I never got to let her hear me call her mom." I look into his sympethic eyes and added, "I haven't cried yet. I feel so guilty. All I want to do is cry my eyes out. But nothing comes out, not even one single tear drop falls out of my eyes. What is wrong with me? MY MOM JUST DIED for godsake. I'm a horriable person." I Screamed.

He got up from his seat and gave me a hug. "Your just in shock dear. Your tears will come. And she didn't go anywhere, she's right here. Watching over you.

Deep down I new he was right, but I hated myself for being a bch to her and for never giving her a chance to get to know her only daughter. We talked for a little longer and then I left and went home to mope.

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is just you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

I lay in my bed, listening to Hillary Duffs song, 'Someone's watching over me', hoping my tears will come soon. I can't stand feeling all of this guilt and I think that if I cry i'd less guilty. I hear my bedroom door open, curious as to whom it'd be, I turn my gaze on Nathan's tear tracked face and I frown. I pat the spot next to me and urge Nathan to come lay with me. I turn my body towards his and wipe his tears off of his face in silence. I know he is not here to talk. I just lay here waiting for him to say something, anything.

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

He caresses my face with one hand and with his other hand he massages my head, playing with my hair. He looks into my eyes and I see his lust again and I gulp. I'm confused. He's married to one of my girlfriend. "I followed for divorce. Haley signed the papers. I haven't yet." He Said. I blink, not knowing what to say, but know that I don't have to, that he doesn't want me to say anything.

Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I wont be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

Took this moment to my dreams

"Do you want to know why?" He asked, i'm still silence not having to say anything, "I caught her screwing Tim. My best friend. In out bed. You want to know her excuse? She said she new that I never got rid of my 'Peyton Porn'. She new that my body still lusts after you, and always will. She was hurt and wanted to burn me, so she turned to Tim."

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

I see his tears rolling down his face and I want to cry myself. I never new that he still wanted me. I love Haley, but i'm as lonely as Nathan is now, and I know that we both need the same thing. I lean in to rub my lips on his lips and he kisses me back gently. He tore his lips away from me to look into my eyes and softly said, "I miss your curls, you should grow them back for me Peyt." I smile and then we kiss again, more hungry this time. He groaned and pulled away and said, "I need you so much Peyton." And he grinded in me to prove it. I moan loudly and we continue to kiss.

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

The kissing turned to love making, without the love. While we join our bodies together, we both cry. Both for opposite reasons. Nathan for the betrayal Haley did and the one he is doing now with me, and me betraying Haley and Lucas and mostly for the loss of Ellie. I know that this is a one time thing. I know as well as him that he is going to rip those divorce papers up and take her back like nothing happend.

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over me

But that's ok because i'm not alone anymore. Because someone is watching over me. And that someone is Ellie and my mom. Both of my mothers.

Someone's watching over me

THE END


End file.
